Life Changing
by VenusProof
Summary: Story about a crazy dream i had.


If someone would have told me my life would was about to take a drastic change.I would have never believed them. It all started on a Saturday afternoon. I was at a WWE FAN AXXESS TOUR. Now believe me when i tell you i was never a wrestling fan,but my annoying brother was.

Two weeks ago...

"Ivanna please take him. I would but you know i have to work."  
"Why do i have to take him? He can go by himself." My brother sits next to my Mom

"I would but i don't have a ride."  
"Ask one of your stupid friends for a ride." My Mom looks at me with a very upset look on her face

"Ever since you moved out. You act like were not your family." Putting my hand on my head

"Come on Mom don't start." I go over to help her fold the laundry

"I never ask you for shit,and the one time i do you say NO!" She starts to get teary eyed

"Oh Lord! It's not that serious!" Looking over at me brother

"Fine i'll take him."

So that's how i was guilted into being here. Standing in what seemed to be the longest line waiting for my brother to get his favorite superstars autograph I look over at him.

"My feet are cleaning me. I'm gonna go sit."

"'Fine just don't go far. You have to take my picture with him." Waving my hand at him

"Whatever!" Sitting down i sroll thorw my phone thinking who can i call to keep me from shooting myself. Ah... Jay he always makes me feel better. Waiting for him to pick up

"Hey you! What's up?" All a sudden

"Ivanna come on!"

"Shit i have to go i'll call you later." I walk over to my brother

"WHAT!"

"Get the ready we're almost at the front." Ten Minutes Later...

We finally get to the front. I looked over at my brother. He looks so happry it's kinda disturbing. Here's this 6"2 210 pound fifteen year old getting all nervous for some meathead wrestler.

"Can i take a picture with you?" He asked

"Sure." He said He goes around the table to pose for the picture

" Say cheese!"

"Do you want to take a picture with me too?" He asked me

"No thanks i'm good" I notice his sly little smirk

"Thanks man. Nice meeting you." Pushing my brother along i look at him and say

"Sorry i can't say the same"

As we walked away. I look back and,noticed him looking at me i rolled my eyes and looked away

"Why are you such a bitch?"

"Excuse me!"

"He was just being nice to use. You didn't have to be so rude"

"Whatever! Lets just go."

"No not yet. I haven't seen everything... besides i still want to get a couple more autographs."

"WHAT! HELL NO!  
I'M NOT GOING TO STAND IN LINE AGAIN. FUCK THAT!"

"You don't have to go sit and wait for me. Please..."

"You lucky i love you. Go do your 'll me back here in an hour ok."

"Ok." I went to find a place to sit. "Let me call Jay back before he kills me."

"Hello."

"Hey! Sorry i hung up on you like that."

"It's ok. So what's going on? Where are you?" Before i could even answer him i felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hold on" I look up to see this huge dark skin man standing over me. He was wearing a shirt that said Security, and i automatically thought (What did be crazy brother do!)

"Excuse me miss. Can i talk to you for a min?"

"Why? I didn't do anything!" He takes a sit next to me.

"Relax! I never said you did anything wrong." It's just that i was sent here to tell you something." With a confused look.

"By who?" He moves in closer. "By one of the wrestlers."

"Yeah well you can tell him that i'm not interested in anything he has to say." He gets up

"Don't you want to know who it is? You might change your mind."

"I don't think so." I get up to leave, but he stops me. "Shit! Don't go just give me five mins. I'll be right back." I spot my brother.

"Moses lets go!"

"NO! My hour isn't up yet!"

"I don't give a fuck! We have to leave!" Looking behind me

"What the hell is your problem?" I feel another tap on my shoulder.

"WHAT!"

"Well If Mohammed won't go to the mountain." He extends his hand out.

"I'm sorry let me introduce myself. Hi i'm John Cena." My brother pushes me out the way.

"We know who you are. Hi i'm Moses and this is Ivanna. Don't mind my sister she's just bitter." I hit him in the arm

"Shut up!"

"Are you going to let my hand full off?" I look at his hand and shrug my shoulders.

"We were just leaving"

That"s to bad. I was wondering if you guys wanted to grab some lunch?" Again my brother pushes me out of the way.

"Yes we would love to." I look at him

"No we're leaving!" He grabs me by my arms.

"Excuse us." He pulls me to the side.

"Do you know how many times i've thought to myself how fucking amazing it would be to hang out with him. Ask him questions, and get to know him on a personal level." With disgust on my face.

"Eww you love him or something?" He shakes me.

I'm not playing with you! Everytime you want to go shoe shopping and none of you fucking friends are around. Who do you call? Me... And i do it. Not because i have to,but beacause your my sister and i love you. I would do anything if it made you happy. So would you please do this one thing for me?"

"Fine! If it means that much to you." He hugs me

"Thank you!" We walk back over to John

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeap! Ready when you are!"

An hour later i found myself in the middle of a conversation i never thought i would be a part of.

"And that's how got a torn Pectoral."

"Ouch! that sounds fucked up." My brother said

"I thought those injuries were fake." He look over at me

"Some are, but i wouldn't change thing. I love my job." I give him a little smile. My brother gets up.

"I have to use the little boys room." I look up at him.

"Don't take to long." I take a sip of my Iced tea. I look up and notice him staring at me.

"What!" I asked He smiles.

"You have really sexy lips." Disgusted of what i just heard

"Ewww What is wrong with you!"

"No! Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that, I was just trying to give you a compliment."

"You could have said i have nice eyes or a beautiful smile. But no... You wait for me to put my lips on the straw and think of something sexual. How classy!" His face starts to get red

"That came out all wrong. You make me nervous."

"I make you nervous?" He moves to sit next to me

Hey relax there missy! I'm not trying to boost your 's just this is one of the few times i can talk with a girl without having her cry or hit on me.

"Wow nice to see how modest you are. You know Mr Cena your not every girls wet dream." playfully leaning into me

"No... I'm just saying that most girls see me and, start screaming my name and crying or just trying to touch my stuff. It's fucking crazy." Shaking my head

"That's fucking unbelievable."

"No really! I've had girls tell me things that would make a porn star blush." Giggling

"Damn..." My brother walks back to the table

"What did i miss?" Me and John look at eachother we both say

"Nothing!" I look at my watch

"It's getting late we should be going."

"Aww...Come on it's fucking Saturday!"

"Moses you know i have alot of things to do tomorrow." With a pissed off look on his face

"Fine! Lets go!" We get up

"It was so awesome meeting you John. This will forever be the best day of my life!  
My friends are never going to believe me when i tell them." He smiles

"Are you coming to see Raw?"

"I tried to get tickets but the only ones left were in the nose bleed section." John puts his hand in his pocket

"Here you go."

"Oh my god! These are Raw tickets!"

Yeah! "Front row! And after the show you can come backstage and i'll introduce you to the rest of the guys." With a shocked look on his face

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Smiling

"Sure no problem. Anything for my biggest fan." Rolling my eyes

"Yeah that's really nice of you. I grab my brothers hand

"Well good luck with you wrestling thing." We start walking towards the exit

"Yeah! Nice meeting you guys. Hope i see you there too Ivanna." Pushing my brother out the door

"Don't count on it."


End file.
